


Vulcan Scenic View

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants to show Jim a particular scenic view. Jim doesn't seem to mind despite the heat. In fact he is enjoying what he sees immensely.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you all enjoy the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Scenic View

Art by: Elfqueen55

He toyed with the weights in each hand, moaning.  
He dropped them, Jim's erection slowly growing.

Red undies quickly discarded in haste.  
Jim seeing that hole, wanting to taste.

Spreading those ass cheeks all on his own.  
Spock was all his, they were completely alone.

When a Vulcan tells you, let's check out the scenic view.  
What he really means, is look, touch, taste and perhaps a screw.

But, that's find by me, I don't mind the Vulcan heat.  
I'll just follow his lead, and won't miss a beat.

In fact this was the perfect place for us to meet.  
Away from ship's duty, Spock can be so darn sweet.

 

 

 

 


End file.
